Pretending
by LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat
Summary: The aftermath of 2x10 and Robert not signing the papers. Because nothing ever goes her way...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****So a new story, set after 2x10 and totally disregarding the Braille kiss. And yeah... please don't hate but feel free to rate and/or review if you want to (constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome and appreciated) :D. Oh and this chapter is kinda short...**

**Summary:**** After 2x10 (Somebody's Little Sister), Callie gives up/ takes on a whole other personality. (Basically rebelling to push them all away). Not only this, but a different Adams-Foster also reacts badly to the news and stuff happens... Sorry this is a pretty suckish summary :/**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I'm more likely to own the world's first belly-dancing unicorn than I am to own The Fosters. Sad, but true. Oh, so true... *sigh***

**CHAPTER ONE**

She couldn't tell them. Every time she opened her mouth to say the dreaded words, something would stop her. Her throat would seem to clog and her mouth would dry as she temporarily lost the ability to speak. But even if she could, she wasn't sure that she would.

Looking around the cosy, welcoming living room, she couldn't stand to be the reason for Jude's smile to fall, for Lena's soft, caring brown eyes to fill with disappointment, for Stef to be forced to comfort her family. Most of all, she didn't want their pity. After everything she'd put them through - all the attitude, hurt, and heart-ache- She didn't want them to find feel forced into showing her sympathy. She had, as they all very well knew, ran away, kissed Brandon, and betrayed their trust - every single one of theirs - and they didn't deserve it. They shouldn't have had to put up with it... with her. So she didn't tell them.

Not when they first got home and Stef questioned when (and why) she'd left early. Not at dinner when the family wholeheartedly congratulated Brandon on his and the band's excellent performance (a conversation that had then led on to how _kind_ and _generous_ Robert had been to host the event and _what a nice man he was_). She didn't even say anything when Mariana called her her sister whilst Jude gushed about her finally being adopted and how excited he was, even though she felt sick to the core as she agreed with her brother and would-be-sister, lying to their faces as they discussed court dates and celebratory dinners.

It was only later on, when everyone else was in bed and asleep, that she allowed herself to admit it. To admit that she'd been wrong. Wrong to hope, wrong to believe in good intentions, wrong to think that something might actually go her way, _for once._ If she hadn't been so upset, she would have laughed. _Silly little Callie, thinking things would work out, that good things_ could_ happen to her, what an idiot. If she believed that then she deserved all the disappointment she felt and all the disappointment yet to come. It was her own fault._

She shook her head and sighed. She should have known by now that nothing ever went her way. Nothing. _So why bother pretending otherwise?_

A single tear slid silently down her cheek, though it was soon followed by another and another and another. Angrily, she wiped them away, before clenching her fists and digging her nails into the palms on her hands in an attempt to stop herself from crying. It didn't work. Soon the few tears had became a fast flowing river, her body shaking from her silent sobs as she desperately tried not to wake Mariana. Slowly her tears subsided, and her breathing evened out. Sitting up, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sighed. She hadn't felt this bad - this much pain - in a long time, and she knew exactly why. She'd allowed herself to get emotionally attached to these people, despite knowing that nothing worked out for her. But worse, she'd allowed _them_ to get attached to _her._ Which meant that when she left - when Robert _forced_ her to leave - they'd be hurt, and they'd be upset. And that wasn't something she wanted. That would never be something she wanted. Which meant she needed distance from them - physically and emotionally. So that was what she'd do.

Mind made up, and face now dry of her previous tears, she curled up in her bed, determined to make things right.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoooo! 5 reviews already! Yay! *insert happy dance* Thanks to all my reviewers, and to those who have decided to follow / favourite this story. I mean, really, thanks. Oh, and regarding the review about lack of proof-reading, I'm sorry. I was tired, it was late and it's all typed on my Kindle which isn't the best device for writing on... **

**So yeah, I'll go over the previous part and correct it, but I wanted to upload this first. So originally I actually wrote it on Wednesday, but I didn't like it so I've rewrote it and hopefully it's okay... As usual, constructive criticism is happily appreciated and please do rate and / or review... Thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Yeah... I don't even want to pretend that I own anything. I don't, and never will.**

**Note: Edited after the Guest reveiw. Hopefully, it's a little more how they'd react now :)**

**CHAPTER TWO**

They were happy together, anybody who saw them could tell. Just like anybody who saw them could tell that they were family - a rather mismatched one, but a family nonetheless. It was obvious that they cared deeply for each other, and each associated one another with a sense of familiarity and love - of _security_ - causing them to fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. There was no doubt that they belonged with each other. They did... she didn't.

Callie stood in the doorway, silently observing the scene in front of her, as she watched her almost-family interact with each other as they went about their daily routines. She studied them, spotting each of their separate personality traits that made them the people she couldn't help but love, her eyes following each of them as they moved as though to memorise their very essence of being. It was almost as though she didn't expect to see them again. Because, really, there was a chance that she wouldn't.

It had been a week since the_ Girls United_ Fundraiser and Robert was still refusing to 're-sign the abandonment papers, which meant that it was only a matter of time before something went wrong and she was removed from the Adams-Foster household. She was going to end up having the life she'd _finally_ grown accustomed to pulled from beneath her feet, and she honestly had no idea how she was going to cope.

The idea that she was going to go to breakfast one day and it wouldn't be the people she'd came to love already sitting in there, there wouldn't be the scene that she was currently witnessing in there, it hurt her. And that hurt, that emotional pain that the thought caused her, _that_ scared her. A lot. Because she knew. She knew that missing these people would just hurt _too_ damn much. And being separate from Jude, her sweet little brother, her _anchor_ through both good times and bad, she wouldn't deal - _couldn't_ deal - with even the notion of it.

So instead she studied them. She watched as Jude poured way too much syrup on his already sticky pancakes, whilst Mariana sat beside him, her sole focus remaining on her mobile, completely engrossed on with it as she texted frantically to one of her many friends. Jesus related across the floor, ignoring his twin's yell of protest as he knocked into the table leg, causing the entire thing to jilt and a precariously placed bottle of milk to fall and spill onto the floor, a large puddle forming around it. Whilst chaos noisly formed around him - the twins had started to argue - Brandon remained practically oblivious, so immersed in his music was he. All the while, Stef and Lena stood at opposite ends of the table, Lena hovering near the fridge, whilst her wife remained near the coffee maker, despite the steaming mug that she currently held.

Callie bit her lips to stop herself from smiling as she was once again reminded of why this placement was such a good one. Despite the mess, and the yelling, and the general chaotic atmosphere, Stef and Lena remained calm. There was no yelling, no hitting, not even any threats being made. They were letting their kids be kids instead of getting annoyed by it. There was no doubt about it, Stef and Lena were the most friendliest, kindest, _most...loving_ people that she'd ever had the good fortune to meet. No matter what she did, they forgave her. Time and time again. Not only this but they believed in her, gave her hope and genuinely _cared._ Aside from Jude, it was Stef and Lena that she'd miss the most.

"Are you planning on standing there all day, or are you actually coming in to join us?" Stef's teasing tone jolted her from her thoughts, and a faint blush tinted her cheeks as she realised someone had noticed her standing there watching them. Almost shyly, she ducked her head, hiding her face with a thick curtain of brown curls.

"Oh... Sorry." Embarrassed she mumbled an apology as she quickly darted into the room and took a seat next to her brother. Feeling Stef's gaze still on her, she leant over and nimbly pillaged a sticky syrup covered pancake from Jude's plate, smiling slightly at his loud protests. When her foster mom's eyes remained on her, she sighed before looking up and turning to talk to her. "What is it?"

Stef raised an eyebrow but didn't speak, instead continuing to watch the girl in front of her. The girl who'd had the same sad expression on her face for the majority of the week. However, right now it wasn't one of sadness, but one of anger.

_"What?!"_ She sighed in frustion. "Look, I thought you wanted to talk, but obviously I was wrong. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get going to school."

"Callie..." As soon a she began, Stef knew that she was fighting a losing battle. Not only did she not know how to finish her sentence, but the teen was clearly in full on defense mode. Nothing she could say would help. Not at the current moment in time, anyway.

At her name, Callie'd paused, but as soon as it became clear that nothing else was being said she rolled her eyes and let out a small huff of impatience.

"Fine then, screw you." With that, she got up and left, slamming the front door angrily behind her.

Now also angry, Stef took a step forwards, as though to follow her, when Lena walked over to her and rested a hand in her arm, silently warning her to calm down.

"You yelling down the street at her won't help, Stef." She reprimanded her wife. "Besides, what was all of that even about?"

Stef sighed again. "I don't know. It was like she didn't care, I mean..." For the second time in two minutes, Stef trailed off.

"Normally she's so careful about what she does and doesn't say, in case we kick her out?" Lena offered, a look of pity on her face at her wife's anxious expression.

"Exactly." Twisting around to face her wife, Stef met Lena's eye. "She's trying to push us, Lena, it's almost as though she wants us to give up on her... To bail on her and send her back into the system." Stef paused, and bit her lip. "Our baby's miserable, Lena, last time she ran away, who knows what she'll do now."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, like yay! Sorry about any mistakes. I DID proofread it, but sometimes things get missed... particularly if you're writing it on a teeny tiny screen which has weird autocorrects... which leads to me saying a extra nice and big thanks to detective-smartypants for sticking up for this story And all the other post 2x10 ones - yeah, I noticed they're getting slammed at the moment too. I'd send you a long rambling PM as a thanks, but that might be weird so I'll write one here instead :) Still, all reviews are appreciated - even the negative ones providing they actually to improve... So yeah. Please rate and/or review :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, own anything? I wish.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

In all honesty, she'd considered leaving. Packing up all her bits and bobs, and vanishing into the night. In many aspects it would be the easiest thing to do, both for her and for them. But last time she'd left, it had resulted in a group home, postponed adoption and they'd been upset - with her _and_ her actions. And it was hurting them that she was trying to avoid. So instead, Callie found herself in a tedious geography lesson, learning useless information about places_ she'd _never visit.

She sighed, hating the lesson, hating the school, hating herself. _Well what's new there? _She scowled, disliking the bitterness of her thoughts. _It's true, you know, that distain__ - that self-loathing - it's always been there, always present, you just try not to think about it. _Again she sighed, but this time louder, catching the attention of her teacher and several of her peers.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jacobs, am I boring you?" The teacher smirked at her, the silent challenge evident in his voice.

As her classmates sniggered, Callie fought to keep her temper. After the morning's spectacle she was already more than likely in trouble, it was best she kept a low profile for a while or they'd end up kicking her out. _I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you wanted - _needed - _to get out of there... whilst you still can... _

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, a gesture not missed by the teacher whose smirk widened. "Huh, I thought not. As I was saying..." With a hostile glare in her direction, he resumed his lesson, turning to the rest of the class.

Callie sighed again - quieter this time - before attempting to focus her attention on the topic, desperately trying not dwell on her less-than happy thoughts.

...

Lunchtime came without any more trouble, and soon she found herself at the beginning of yet another daily routine - the task of finding a table to sit at where the other occupants didn't look at her as though she was worse than the scum on the bottom of their shoes. And as usual there was not _one _table_ - _par the one her siblings sat at - that would welcome her. _Says something about you, doesn't it, if no one wants to sit with you even a _year _after you first came here... You're pathetic. _Angry tears appeared in her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away before anyone saw. _Pathetic. _New tears replaced the old ones and soon she was blinking rapidly in an attempt to stop them. An attempt that didn't work. _Path-et-ic._

She sighed. _Tell me something I don't know. _

"Callie?"

Turning around she saw Mariana watching her, a small frown present on her forehead. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged and forced a smile. "Sure... Why, its there a reason I shouldn't be?" Though her tone was humorous, Callie was inwardly nervous._ Had she seen her tears? Was it obvious she was upset? And if so, was it just now or this morning too? Had_ Jude_ noticed?_

"Nope. Just wondering."

Callie couldn't help the relief that flooded her body. "Well, I'm fine so..." She trailed off, shooting the girl a quick smile. "Thanks?" It came out as a question, since when had anybody wondered about her or her well-being. She couldn't remember.

"Okay, good." Mariana stayed standing there for a moment, torn between continuing the conversation and leaving her foster sister be. "Are you eating lunch with us?"

Callie let out a dry, humourless laugh. "Where else would I eat?"

At her joke she was once again reminded of how unwanted she was at Anchor Beach, of how unwanted she was anywhere beside the Fosters'. _Even Robert couldn't really want her. Her being in his life was just a way of keeping his daughter happy - she was essentially Sophia's new pet. _The truth didn't make her any happier.

For the umpteenth time that day, she sighed.

...

The rest of the day passed without incident and soon she found herself at the table, eating a lasagne that Lena had made earlier. To her surprise, neither Stef nor Lena had mentioned that morning, and for that she was grateful, through she felt saw they'd want to talk about it later. Indeed, from the silent conversation the two of them kept exchanging, it seemed as though there was a lot they want to say.

"Mariana, Jesus, it's your turn to clean up." Lena broke the silence, directing her words at the twins, both of whom remained oblivious to the ten

"But you can do that later, Callie, can you remain downstairs, please? The rest of you up to bed!" Stef's tone and stiff posture told them all it was non-negotiable.

"Sure." She remained sitting as her siblings left, keeping her gaze firmly fixed upon her empty dish, rather than face her foster mothers.

"This morning-"

"I completely overreacted. I'm sorry." She quickly interjected, desperately trying to end the conversation before they decided she wasn't worth their time and left her.

"Yes, you did." Stef arched an eyebrow at the teen. "Completely so - there was no need for that, the attitude or the language."

"Still, we all make mistakes." Lena quickly added, shooting her wife a look. "What matters is that you're okay, that you're happy." She smiled at the girl. "Are you?"

Callie hesitated, seriously tempted to just... talk. To tell them how scared she was at the utter helplessness she felt. To admit to being a completely hopeless cause. To tell them about what had happened to the abandonment papers. But she couldn't they'd only worry, or kick up a fuss, and there was no point in that. She didn't matter that much. She shouldn't. Finally meeting their gaze, she nodded her head.

"Yeah," she told them, "I'm fine."

Stef pursed her lips, surveying the girl for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, go join the others - and tell the twins they can tidy up now."

"Sure."

He two adults watched as Callie left the room. Lena turned to look at Stef.

"Did you buy that?"

"Nope," Stef responded grimly, "Not one bit."

...

_"Worthless piece of shit. I take you in to MY house, feed you MY food, and what do I get in return? An ungrateful entity-nosed brat who complains to her fucking teacher about me not treating her right. A little birch who claims to be hurt by me. As though she doesn't deserve it." Foster father number two glared at her as she cowered in the corner, her ten year old self terrified of the huge man who currently towered above her. "Because you know what, Callie, you know what," He suddenly leant in close to her, so close she could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath, "You do deserve it. You do, because you are pathetic. A fucking pathetic piece of garbage who hasn't even earned the right to live, yet alone live here, with me." He laughed, a cold, cruel chuckle and looked straight into her large, petrified eyes. "You. Are. Pathetic."_

_"I agree." Another voice chimed in, interrupting the memory as foster mom number seven stepped forward, her eyes burning with hatred._

_"Yeah." Number four agreed, so did Numbers one, three, five, six and eight._

_Number eight's son stepped i__nto her line of vision. His hair was Sandy blonde and ever-so slightly tousled as he shot her a lazy smirk. "She wasn't even a good fuck." Liam Olmstead added, taking obvious delight in her distress. "She couldn't even get that right."_

_Tears pricked the back of her eyes and she felt her whole body shake as she looked around at them all, all her previous foster families crowded into the room just to tell her how worthless she was._

_"Please, how do you think we feel?" A different voice spoke, cutting through the noise and causing her heart to freeze._

_"We just adopted her brother, we're basically stuck with her, whether we like it or not." Stef Foster's voice was full of hatred and resentment as she met the gaze of her foster daughter. "All you do is cause pain. To me, to my family, to everyone around you. You're like a curse, nothing good ever comes from being around you." She shook her head sadly. "I was wrong," she told her, "When I first met you. I told you that you weren't disposable, that you weren't worthless, well, I was wrong. You are."_

_"I wish I'd never met you." Lena went to stand by her wife, and wrapped an arm around Stef to comfort her. "I wish none of us had." Gone was the woman with the look of kindness and soft, calm voice, instead stood someone furious and disgusted at her and her very being. Callie began to cry._

_"S-sorry. I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry." Huge sobs shook her body. "Please f-forgive m-me."_

_"I don't think they can, honey." A different voice spoke, this one soft and melodic - a voice she knew well from her childhood, back when she had a home, a family, a safe haven. This was the voice of her mother._

_"Mommy?"_

_Colleen Jacobs smiled down at her daughter. Bending down, she reached out with one hand to hold her chin, a gesture from her childhood used to force her to pay attention, whilst the other wiped away a stray tear. "Oh, Callie." She sighed. "You don't seem to get it. Why would they forgive you? You're a pathetic waste of space, who constantly disappoints me." She shook her head sadly. Callie cried harder. "See? You can't help it, you're that bad. That pathetic."_

_Callie looked around the room at all the familiar faces from both good memories and bad ones, they all agreed. Wiping away a tear, she nodded. "I know." She whispered, "I'm pathetic."_

She woke up, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Right so, here is this chapter – in case you somehow can't tell (what?! Jess, stop talking rubbish…). I'm not sure how long this'll be, but hopefully it'll be… long enough(?). Also, I wrote it a little… differently, so please tell me what you think XD Yeah… As always, please please, ****_please_**** rate and/or review ****J**** Thanks :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll probably own a **dodo** before I own ****_The Fosters_****…**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Mariana woke up to the sound of sobbing. It wasn't usual – she'd often wake up to her foster's sister's quiet crying. Normally when this happened, she'd just roll over onto her side and try to get back to sleep. She wouldn't do it to be selfish, or self-centred or anything like that – in fact she liked to think of it as quite the opposite. It was, after all, _Callie _who was upset, and _everybody_ knew that she didn't like anyone seeing her so - that she didn't like to appear weak or vulnerable. In fact, had she'd known that Mariana was awake and listening to her gentle crying, she'd have forced herself to stop immediately and avoided her for the rest of the week – and even longer if Mariana tried to comfort or talk to her about it.

But that night was the fourth consecutive night that she'd found Callie sobbing, and she was beginning to worry, desperately wanting to be able to help her - to cheer her up. The question, though, was how.

…..

Stef was at her wits' end. For the past week and a half, Callie had been moody and withdraw, barely talking to anybody who wasn't her brother and was quickly reverting back to the scared, distrusting teen that Stef had met over a year ago. And her newfound attitude wasn't just at home, Stef knew for a fact that - though she'd never told her wife -Lena had received several complaint's about the girl's behaviour from various teachers who still spoke to her outside the school, none of them remotely good. It was like she didn't care, like she _wanted_ to the girl she used to be – the sad girl who'd rather hide behind the wall she'd built herself than let anybody in. And that alone made Stef so sad. She desperately wanted to hug the girl, comfort her and offer he the security she obviously needed. She wanted to give her nothing but good memories, love and luck. She wanted Callie to be happy. But she wasn't, and Stef had no idea why.

"Moms?" A small, voice interrupted her thoughts. Shifting slightly in her bed, she saw Mariana standing nervously by the open door. "Moms, are either of you awake?"

She sat up, and smiled at her daughter. "You know how late it is, right?"

"Yes, sorry. I just…" Trailing off, Mariana let out a loud, if not slightly exaggerated sigh. "Idon'tknowwhattodomomshewon'tstopcrying."

"What?" Stef frowned at the obviously upset girl. "Hun, I didn't catch that. Say it again – but _slower_."

"Right. It's just… it's rthe fourth night, Mom, the fourth night she's just… _cried._ I'm worried, I mean, who _knows_ why she's so upset – she never tells us anything!"

Realising that she was on the verge of hysterics, Stef got out of bed, moving over to Mariana and bringing her into a one armed hug.

"Miss Thing, it's okay. A little less drama and a bit more of an explanation would be great, but I'm sure I can figure the rest out otherwise." She smiled at her daughter, softening her words. "But if Callie – it _is_ Callie you're on about, right – has been crying each week, _why haven't you said anything to me or Mama?!"_

She felt the girl shrug underneath her. "Yeah, it's Callie, and I don't know, not really. I knew she wouldn't want you guys to know or worry, and…" She paused and bit her lip. "I didn't want her to leave, or not want to be my sister anymore."

"Oh, Miss Thing." Stef sighed.

She wasn't cross with her, she _couldn't_ be - they'd all had the same thought, the same worry; what if by asking Callie about her problems she changed her mind about joining their family? Mariana began to cry, and Stef could do nothing to comfort her, not without making promises that _she _couldn't guarantee would happen. Not without the possibility of giving her child false hope – and she'd promised herself years ago that she'd _never_ do that.

"How about you sleep with me and Mama, tonight?" She smiled at the still crying Mariana, "And I'll talk to Callie in the morning."

"Okay, Mom." She crawled under the bed covers, snuggling into Stef as she too lay down.

"Miss Thing," Stef murmured, tucking a strand of her daughter's hair begging her ear, "You know, you're a good sister, right?"

Mariana nodded.

"And anybody would be lucky to have you as theirs."

Again, Mariana nodded, though this time considerably less certain.

Stef sighed, but decided against commenting. "Good, now get to sleep. Being a good sister won't help you at school tomorrow."

Mariana let out a small chuckle. "G'night, Mom."

"Good night, Miss Thing."

And with that the two of them fell, almost simultaneously, to sleep, both of them completely emotionally exhausted.

Across the hall from them, Callie continued to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THANK YOU! To my lastest reviewers. ThankyouThankyouThankyou! So this chapter isn't very long... but that's because I have the next chapter all ready and it worked best like this... I dunno... Anyway, please rate and/or review. Oh and feel free to follow the story (Thanks my lovely followers) **

**DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to this story. I own NOTHING. **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The gleeful chants echoed in the corridor, loud and clear. Brandon frowned slightly looking and looked at his brother. Usual when a fight occurred, either Jesus or him would go and alert Lena. But Lena no longer worked at Anchor Beach and neither of them wanted to talk to the woman who'd driven their mama to quit. Which meant that it was up to them to stop it.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

They found the crowd quickly - all they really had to do was follow the noise. A large circle of spectators stood in the hallway, all cheering, none looking particularly bothered about the outcome of the fight. Which more than likely meant that one of the participants involved wasn't very well liked and the other...was. Weaving they're way through the ever-increasing sea of teens, Brandon felt his stomach drop as he made eye contact with one of the fighters.

Her curls messed up, brown eyes wild and enraged and lip bloody, Callie was at the centre it all - and currently trying to punch Dexter Brown in the stomach.

"I don't know what to do! What do we do?!" Mariana appeared at his side, her eyes wide with fear. "Brandon, what do we do."

He took a deep breath, figuring it out. "We stop them."

_"How?!"_

Looking back at them, he found that Callie had delivered a punch to his nose, causing a scarlet fountain to gush. It was completely out of control. Evidently the teachers nearby had reached the same conclusion.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Mr Michaels, a maths teacher infamous in the school for his bad temper, bellowed, silencing the students. "You, come with me." He glared at Callie, before lessening the intensity of his rage and turning to Dexter. "You to, come on."

Yet another teacher playing favourites. Brandon sighed. He doubted it would end well.

...

"_Suspended_." Callie winced as she walked through the doorway into the living room where both moms stood, their arms crossed.

"You got _suspended_ for _fighting_." Stef raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell us what's wrong? And don't say nothing - you just got _suspended_ for fighting - _something's_ up."

"It's not... it's not important. I'm sorry, okay?" She made a move to leave the room. Stef stopped her.

"No, it's not okay!" She exclaimed. "It's like you've became this whole new person - someone whose hostile and Moody, and _picks_ _fights_! Why, Callie, why?!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" She didn't mean to yell, not really, but she was fed up. She was tired, her hand hurt and she was fed up of being constantly checked on. "YOU GUYS, YOU JUST... YOU WOULDN'T GET. YOU'RE WORLD'S ALL RAINBOWS AND KITTENS. IT DOESN'T GO WRONG FOR YOU, NOT EVER. SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP TRYING TO UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T. And I don't want you to." Her last sentence was spoken so softly that Stef wasn't sure she'd even realised she'd said it. But she had.

"Callie.." Lena began, taking a step towards her.

"NO!" Pushing past both adults, she ran from the room, not giving either mom the chance to talk. Stef sighed.

"She's been crying, Lena," she told her wife. "Last night I found out she's been crying each day. And we're not the only worried one's. Mariana's concerned , so that means that the other kids have probably noticed too. We need her to talk to us. She needs it."

Lena nodded. "But later, let's give her a chance to calm down first."

"Okay. But later we talk."

"Later we talk."

...

In the end it was somebody else who asked her about it. Jude stood near the sink, slowly drying a dish as he watched his sister busy herself tidying up. He'd noticed how her eyes were rimmed with red and he wasn't sure that he knew when she'd smiled last - it certainly hadn't been recently. The last time she been like this, they'd been living with the Olmsteads.

"You've been crying." He stated rather than asked, and frowned slightly as he saw everyone else stiffen. _So they'd noticed it too..._ "Why?"

Callie paused, thinking of the right way to answer - the way that was least likely to upset him. "No I haven't, Jude, I'm just a little tired."

Jude frowned. "Don't lie. You're tired _because_ you've been crying. I _heard_ you."

She sighed and went to sit beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulders and bringing him close. "Sorry. I was just being silly. There's no reason." She smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'd tell you if there was."

"So you_ are _happy here?"

"Yes! Of course!" She kissed the top of his head. "You're here. My family's here."

"What about Sophia?" His innocently asked question made her stiffen and move away, add she desperately tried to regain control over her emotions.

"What about her?"

"She's your sister too. And you called Robert you're dad..."

"No Jude!" She ran a hand through her hair, aware of everybody's gaze on her. "I didn't mean it when I called him that - it was a mistake. And Sophia's my _half-_sister - she doesn't mean anything or count as family."

"_I'm _your _half-_brother." He reminded her, becoming agitated.

_Shit._

"No! No, Jude - baby - no." She hugged him tightly. "_You're _my brother, _you're _my family. You know that."

"Okay..." He remained unconvinced.

She turned to the others, who were still watching her from the doorway. "And you're my family too, right?"

Stef nodded, smiling happily. "Of course, Slugabug." The others agreed. "Now let's get cleaning!" They continued to tidy the kitchen, joking around and laughing - the epitome of family.

Then the phone rang.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's the next chapter... I was just going to add it to the end of the last one, but... I didn't. So yeah... Please rate/review/follow... Please? I don't know what else to really say. Oh the next update might take a while... So yeah... **

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing = what I own.**

"Hey, Callie! It's me, Sophia-"

_Speak of the devil..._

"-Your sister... I mean, if you still let me be. I know you were a little upset about the _whole adoption thing, _but you haven't returned any of my calls and I was starting to wonder if you'd even for them..."

_Of course, she just hadn't listen to them._

"Well hopefully you'll get this one. I just wan tree to tell you that Daddy was looking into wallpaper designs for you're room - it's going to be great!"

_No it won't. It never would be. She'd hate it._

"Oh! And if you want, we're going horseback riding next Saturday and I'd _love _for you to join us. Well, hopefully you'll get this one and we'll speak soon. Bye!"

Too late, Callie found the phone. Turning around, she found the eyes of everyone in the room fixed on the small plastic device now held in her hand. They'd heard. They'd _all _heard. She looked from one devastated face to another. They all looked so miserable, and it was _her _fault. She'd ruined everything. _Again. _

Her moth grew dry and her stomach sunk as one particular family member glared at her, his mouth a straight line and his eyes full of hurt, betrayal and... _hate._

"You lied." He tried to speak evenly, but his voice trembled slightly towards the end as he struggled to keep back tears. "You lied, again!" He flung the tea towel he'd been holding to the ground and stormed out o the room.

"Jude..." She stopped, unsure of how to continue, unsure of what to say to make it right. "I didn't..."

She turned back to the others. All three teens wore identical looks of pain, and the adults tried to remain neutral - Stef's face expressionless whilst her wife's eyes teamed with hurt and tears.

"It's not.. that's not what I said - it's not how I feel, at all." She was desperate now, pleading with them to understand - to forgive her. They didn't.

"Whatever." Mariana shot her a look of disbelief.

She shook her head. "No, Mariana, really I-"

"I don't care, Callie." She glared at her. "I mean, why should I? You obviously don't give a damn about us."

"_Mariana!" _Lena frowned at daughter. As stunned and confused as she was, she did _not _get to talk like that. Not to anyone and certainly not in Lena's house.

"Like I said, 'Whatever.'" She left the room.

"I kind of agree with Mari," Jesus told her. "If you cared at all, _you'd _have told us." He too left the room, and Brandon followed suit, silently exiting the kitchen and leaving her alone with the moms.

No one said anything for a moment, and none of them looked at each other.

"I don't know where to begin." Not one to beat around the bush, Stef cut to the chase, eying her... _daughter? _"How long has it been bothering you? Why didn't you come and tell us? I - _we _- thought that you _wanted _to be adopted."

"I do. Honestly, I do." She met their eyes, subconsciously noting how all their of them were in tears. "What Sophia said... She was on about the _papers _not the adoption itself - I want that, really."

Lena frowned. "What papers?"

Callie looked from Stef to her and back to Stef again, contemplating the answer. "The abandonment papers." She said,slowly and carefully, not wanting to continue but knowing that they deserved to know. "Sophia ripped them up." She looked away as Stef began to look at her pityingly. She didn't need that, didn't deserve their sympathy.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I d-didn't mean for it to h-h-happen. A-and because I called h-him my d-dad at that _stupid _fundraiser, Robert won't r-resign them."

"Oh _Honey._" With a sigh Stef wrapped her arms around her, encasing the crying teen into a hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing." She tucked a stray strand of hair the girl's ear. The two of them shared a small, sad smile.

"Is that what's been upsetting you?" Lena asked, understanding etched on her face. Callie nodded mutely. "Oh, Callie!" She too joined in the hug, and soon the three of them were once again in tears, all crying nonstop. At last the tears subsided and Stef sighed once more.

"It's late, you better get to bed."

Callie nodded and walked towards the doorway, before stopping. Turning to look back at her moms, she bit her lip. "Fix this." She whispered, though both women heard her clearly. "Please, help me fix this."

Stef nodded, whilst Lena nodded reassuringly. "Of course, Slugabug." She also smiled. "Now get to bed!"

Callie let out a chuckle at that. "'Night."

"'Night, Byg."

"G'night Callie-Girl."

She headed upstairs.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Lena turned to her wife. "If he doesn't sign them..."

"Callie will remain legally his. We won't be able to adopt her."

"And he could take her - away from us?"

"Yes." Stef sighed. "But we'd fight him. No matter what or how long it took, we'd fight."

"I'm unemployed... that could affect a judge's decision, right?" Lena closed her eyes, angry at herself as her voice took on a desperate edge. "Oh God, why did I quit?! What an idiot! What are we going to do, I mean, what should...will...how-?"

"Hey! Relax." Stef anxiously searched her wife's face. "It'll be okay. I'm a cop, remember. That'll help our case. Plus, _Callie_ wants to be here. With _us_. It'll be okay." She repeated her words, half trying to convince Lena, half trying to convince herself.

"I'm sorry." Now it was Lena's turn to sigh. "It's just..." She paused, searching for the right words. "First Frankie and now Callie, why can't I have my babies?"

Not knowing what to say, Stef put an arm around her crying wife's shoulders and hugged her, tight.

"Its not fair, Stef, it's just not fair!"

Stef sighed. "I know, Lena, I know."

They stayed there, hugging, until the sky began to lighten and they had no tears left to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Can I just say, TWENTY reviews?! Wowohwowohwowohwow. *insert much happiness and smile-y-Ness.* Yay!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, hopefully you'll like it. It's.. more cheery (I think?) than the other ones, and doesn't really have much drama. NEXT chapter though... heheh...**

** As always, please rate/review/follow. Oh, or PM me, I don't mind :)**

**Oh and 'cause it's almost Christmas, ten points if you spot the _Frozen_ reference...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own only the cuppa tea I'm holding... **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Unfortunately, they didn't forget to ground her. She had, after all, gotten suspended for fighting. Grounded for two weeks, with a ban on all electronics, extra chores for one of those weeks and a promise never to do it again... at least, not without reason. Still, she'd had worse, and therefore didn't complain. She was, instead, relieved that they still wanted her, that they were still willing to fight for her. Even after the latest ways she'd hurt them.

But at the same time, she was angry, furious even. What was the point in them sticking by her, treating her like their own daughter - she wasn't theirs and probably never would be? It felt almost fake - like they were all deluding themselves with worthless promises and false hope, the stuff of fantasies. She wasn't going to get adopted. She knew that, and so did Stef and Lena.

A tear slid down her cheek. And another. And another. She let them fall, not bothering to wipe them away or attempt to stop crying. It didn't matter, no one else was home anyway. Besides, there was no point. There was just no point. And she was sick of pretending otherwise.

She breathed in the silence of the house. The silence that was always possible but barely ever there - what with the twins constant squabbling, Brandon 's music and the moms' friendly chatter. Even Jude ignored it, joking around with all of them or asking for things - be it food or help with his maths. Sometimes she felt like she was the only one who appreciated it - who really knew what it meant, how it not only proved your existence, but also your insignificance. Because, let's face it, what was the point of being around - of _living_ - if you were alone? Alone meant no one to confer in when you were worried, no one to lean on when you needed someone to rely on, no one to comfort you when you were sad. Thinking about it, Callie was well acquainted with being alone, in fact - in a kingdom of isolation, she would _definitely_ be the queen. Because sometimes, even when the house was full and the idea of silence ridiculed, she found herself feeling so alone, separate from the rest of her family - from the people who were meant to love and understand her. Meant to, but didn't necessarily actually.

Ever since the ill-timed phone message from Sophia, her foster siblings had refused to speak to her, and so had Jude. They hadn't even given her a chance to try and explain, instead leaving the room as soon as she opened her mouth. They refused to listen - even when Stef and Lena tried. It was like they'd given up.

_About time._

Which, with the added addition of her current suspension, meant she'd ended just listening to the silence a lot recently.

_But what was the point in even bothering to explain? What would it achieve? Nothing. There was no point. So she might as well stop pretending._ She shook her head and trying to convince herself otherwise, It didn't work. _They don't care. Why should they, you're a worthless piece of shit. Adopting you was a silly notion - a child's game of make-believe. It was never _really_ going to happen. There's no point in them adopting you - they have Jude now. They don't need you, no one does. No one._

Keys jangled as they were shoved into the front door, and the silence was shattered. She felt like laughing, relieved to be, once again, saved from her thoughts. But, once again, also ashamed of said thoughts - of how much anger, hatred for herself, and utter hopelessness they contained.

_Why couldn't she just be happy? _She sighed.

"Sweets, I'm home! Are you there?" Stef's cheery voice called from the hallway. She sighed again. Staying sat on her bed, she took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. Wiping her eyes, she exhaled. "Sweets?" Stef's voice held a worried tone as Callie failed to speak. How could she, when she felt as though she'd burst into huge loud sobs if she so much as opened her mouth.

"Callie? Can you answer me please?"

"Yeah?" Could Stef tell how hard it was for her to speak right now, for her to reign in and control her emotions? She hoped not.

Her door opened as Stef entered the room, smiling t the girl on the bed. "Hey, there you. Are you okay, Bug?"

"Yup." She nodded, not really in the mood for conversation.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, okay then." Stef frowned and sat beside her, scouring her face for clues. "Have you done your homework?"

Callie gestured at the open books and sheets scrawled on in her neat handwriting that lay next to her bed, and raised an eyebrow, not bothering to really answer the question. "Figure it you."

Stef frowned. "Less of the 'tude, please. I don't need another Mariana around the house!" As she'd hoped, that remark caused a giggle to escape the teen's lips. "Huh, think that's funny do you? Well I'll give you something to laugh about, missy!"

She pulled Callie closer to her and tickled, smirking as she squirmed and squealed with laughter. Soon the two of them were sprawled across the bed, both laughing joyously as they messed around, completely carefree.

"Stop it. Stop it!" Callie raised her hands in surrender. "Please!" Her face was flushed and she was struggling to catch her breath, but her eyes were filled with a childish delight Stef had never seen in them before - they were _happy._

Stef happily obliged, and sat up, causing Callie's head to rest on her shoulder. She stroked the girl's hair gently -_ lovingly - _and smiled down at her daughter. "What's bothering you, Slugabug?" She murmured. "Please tell me."

Callie took a deep breath, ready to just..._ talk._

"Stef? Are you back already?" Lena called from downstairs as she entered the house, accompanied by the other fosters.

Callie winced as their _noise_ filled the building, before glancing at the open door and then back to Stef, hesistant to say anything now that they were no longer alone. "It doesn't matter." She muttered, standing up and heading out the room. "You shoulod probably go see what Lena wants."

Stef pursed her lips, frowning more so than before as she watched the teen leave, but she didn't say anything. She sighed, silently cursing her family's habit of bad timing, and also left the room, heading towards the sound of her wife's voice.

Upon finding her, Stef's good mood instantly dampened as she looked at her partner's serious expression.

"What?" She asked, "What is it?"

Silently, Lena handed her a letter.

_'Dear Mrs S.M. Adams Foster and Mrs L.E. Adams Foster,'_

Her heart dropped as she continued to read, barely able to comprehend hat was happening. Even though she'd known there was a chance this _would_ happen. A teeny tiny chance she'd refused to think about, denying constantly. But it could no longer be denied, because it was happening - right there, right then.

Robert Quinn wanted custody of her daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Right well, hopefully last chapter was okay? This chapter… it ends up being long(ish). As in the longest chapter** _I've _**ever written...****and it includes some flashbacks.**

**** Oh, and I'm thinking of adding an OC soon. I have a name sorted and I know what personality it'll have, but I'm not sure on appearances, so if anybody wants to help, please PM me and we can discuss it? (Or tell me if you really HATE the idea XD ) If I use your idea, I'll mention you and what not? I dunno, just a suggestion. Anyway, on with the next chapter!****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Ever. Unfortunately. **

**Chapter Eight**

She didn't want to cause any trouble. Not then, not that day. Not when it was a date that was always hard on her and her brother - though she liked to pretend otherwise for Jude's sake. Because it was the day that marked a milestone in her small insignificant life, reminding her of the moment she went from being part of a slightly dysfunctional but overall close and _dependable_ family to parentless and Jude's sole protector. It was the day that Coleen Jacobs had died. And even then, seven years on, the thought made her want to fall sobbing to the ground. But she couldn't - and wouldn't - today she had to be strong. No matter what.

It was early morning and Mariana was still asleep, snoring softly in her bed across the room. Callie smiled softly at that, before padding softly to the door, careful not to wake her. Once in the hallway she hurried to the bathroom and locked the door. She slid down to the floor and leant against the wood, her breathing uneven as tears began to fall. She cried softly as she remembered _that_ night, as she quietly grieved all her losses.

...

_She and her brother sat on the old settee, side by side quietly watching the woman in front of them._

_"I'm going to need you kids to pack a bag, we're going to take you to a very nice family called the Sagouls for a little while." The woman spoke slowly, her tone gentle as she looked at the two of them, pity in her eyes. Pity for them._

_"What about our dad?" Confused, Callie sat up straighter and frowned at the woman._

_"Your dad," She began, taking a step forwards and sitting down in the chair opposite them, "is in jail. He was drinking before the accident and several people - including your mom - were killed."_

_Callie's eyes widened as anxiety overcame her. "Your not going to split us up, are you? 'Cause I won't leave my brother." She tried to look as determined as possible as she stared at the woman, silently hoping that she wouldn't notice the scared tremor at the end of her sentence - that she wouldn't call the young girl's bluff._

_To her relief, the woman shook her head. "We're not going to separate you, I promise. We're going to keep you together until we can find a home for you both."_

_Continued to speak, but all the words seemed to merge into one meaningless sentence. Without looking at her brother, Callie reached over and the two of them clutched each others' hands, as though their lives depended on it._

Despite the warning bells going off in her head, she was sobbing louder now, not bother to restrain herself. The pain she was feeling refused to stop, no matter what and she was fed up with that. There had to be something she could do about it - _anything_. A wave of anger hit her and she stood up. Storming to the mirror she glared at her reflection. _Stupid. Worthless. Pathetic. If she'd just kissed her Mom goodbye..._

_..._

Before she had a chance to register it, she acted impulsively the object in front of her, barely noticing the sound of it smashing or the pain that jolted through her fist. But then she looked down and saw her bloodied hand, shards of glass sticking out.

"_SHIT_!" She cursed loudly whimpered softly, returning to her previous sitting position by the door. "Ow."

...

Stef frowned. She'd heard the sobbing. She'd heard the noise of something smashing. And she'd heard Callie's loud yell of pain. So, it seemed had just about everyone else in the household. Lena and her had leapt from their bed, rushing to the landing where they'd been surprised to meet Mariana, Jesus and Brandon, all three teens wearing looks of concern on their faces.

Lena turned to Jesus. "Is Jude still asleep?"

"Y-yeah, I think." Her son replied anxiously, fidgeting slightly as he stood there.

"Good." Her voice brisk, Stef marched to the bathroom door - the only door upstairs that was shut. "Callie? Callie, are you okay?" She twisted the doorknob, hoping that it would open, but not particularly surprised when the door didn't budge. "Callie, I know you're in there - the light's on and I heard you. Could you come out, please?"

The girl didn't respond. Stef ran a hand through her hair, concerned for the girl. "Callie, if you don't answer I'm going to have to knock the door down."

Silence was her only reply.

Stef looked at her wife and the two of them had a silent conversation. Lena agreed. She knew what she had to do. As her wife pulled their other children away from the bathroom and towards their own bedrooms, she turned back to the door. "Okay," She warned, "That's it - I'm coming in." She took a step back, planning on ramming into it, when a small figure darted from his bedroom and crouched down by the door.

"Callie?" Jude asked, his voice soft. "Callie it's okay."

She stilled at the sound of his voice.

...

_The weak rays of the morning's sun lit her room from the small gap in her curtains. Callie smiled, and lay still for a moment, listening to the birds outside. Fed up of not moving, she sat up, pushing the covers off of her and leaving them in a crumpled pile at the end of her bed. Standing, the toddler paused momentarily, but the sound of even breathing informed her of her parent's still sleeping. Which was time she'd woken them up her Daddy had yelled at her and then at Mommy and Mommy had looked upset. Callie hated it when Mommy was upset, no one as pretty and wonderful and fun as her deserved to be upset. It wasn't upset._

_But Mommy had been happy recently. She'd been smiling and laughing more. She'd also been growing fatter. Though telling her that wasn't a good idea. Her smile would vanish and she'd frown, before telling the girl 'Not to be so rude!'_

_Apparently she was only bigger because of the _baby. _The baby that was going to make her a big sister and _really_ grown up. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of that. The idea of staying the same and nothing changing sounded better. But then, Daddy _had_ been less cross now that Mommy was going to have a baby. He was home more and looked happier. Callie'd even caught him singing with Mommy the other day. So she'd decided that they could keep the baby. For now._

...

Callie smiled at the memory. She could remember how she felt when Jude had first entered her life.

At first, she'd disliked him, hating how loudly he screamed when he wanted something - especially when _she_ wasn't allowed to yell. But she'd always loved him, right from the moment she first met eyes with the tiny, curious looking creature her Mom had brought home from the hospital - she hadn't even minded staying with Old Mrs Phirt, who smelt of pee and ended every sentence with a laugh. She'd been rewarded with a close relationship with him - Jude's first word had actually been 'Callie' as supposed to the traditional 'Momma' or 'Dadda'.

"Jude?"

"Callie." He sounded so relieved, and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Jude, baby, Im sorry. I just..." She trailed off unwilling to put into words what she was feeling.

Though she couldn't see him, he nodded. "It's okay," He told her, "I understand."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I-" He glanced at his moms, unsure of whether to continue. At their smiles of reassurance, he turned back to the door. "I miss her too."

His sister din't respond, but he hadn't expected her to. He looked at Stef and Lena again. "Our mom, I mean."

"Yeah, I know."

"But we didn't." Stef took a step towards the door and put out a hand to touch the frame. "Sweets, if today's important, you've gotta tell us. We need to know things like this."

"Okay." Callie muttered, but she didn't elaborate.

Stef bit her lip. "Right. Do you think... Do you think you could open the door?" She closed her eyes, willing the teen to listen to her, and was rewarded with the sound of the lock turning. "Oh thank _God!_" However, her relief was short lived as she saw the state of the girl's hand.

"Oh _Callie, w_hat happened?"

"The mirror." The girl ducked her head. "I punched it."

"Why-?" Sighing, Stef shook her head. "You know what, never mind."

Sitting the girl down on the edge f the bathtub, she set to work attending her cuts. They worked in silence, neither meeting each other's eye. At last they were done. Callie headed towards the entrance, before hesitating and turning to Stef. "My Mom died seven years ago today." She told her.

"Oh, sweets." Stef felt a pang of sympathy for the girl.

"Whatever." Callie shrugged. "i'm going back to bed - try and get some sleep, y'know."

Stef nodded, a sad smile on her face for the beautiful, broken girl in front of her. "Sure."

With a parting smile, the two women went in separate directions. And as Stef went to bed, all thoughts of Robert and his request for custodial rights were pushed to the back of her mind, not to be thought about - or mentioned - until it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the wait... But 30 reviews?! WOW! [ insert excited ness-ness here]... Seriously, though, wow. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers... I take what you say on board in order to improve this story and yeah. So please, favourite /review/follow if you like it :D Edits to previous chapters will be made after THIS chapter is uploaded... So on with the chapter! Oh, and merry Christmas! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Fosters or any of their characters or ANYTHING to do with them AT ALL... Sadly *sigh***

**CHAPTER NINE**

Due to the early _morning_ events, they all overslept. Which meant that by half nine the household was full of raised voices and angry words as each individual frantically tried to stick to their usual routine. Everyone, it _seemed,_ apart from Callie. She was still suspended as so didn't need to rush to get anywhere - though, considering the day, she doubted she'd have rushed even if she had school. She sat at the top of the stairs, watching everyone hurry and gnawing at her bottom lip as she waited for them to realise it was her fault, for them to blame her.

But_ it's her death anniversary, that's not something you can help..._

_Then again, if you hadn't been arguing with her, she probably wouldn't have died..._

Dread filled Callie's stomach, and quickly turned to nausea. Getting up, she ran to the bathroom, where she promptly threw up what little she'd had to eat for breakfast. Once she was finished, she leant against the wall, her forehead damp with sweat and her breathing rapid. She still felt queasy and decided not to move. _After all, if she didn't move no one could get cross with her for being sick and then no one would get hurt because of her..._

"Callie?"

She froze, catching her breathe as Stef called her from downstairs. "Cal-_lie_!"

She got up and moved to the top of the stairs, hoping that she looked presentable, or at least normal. From the look Stef gave her, she guessed that she'd failed.

"Y-yeah?" She wetted her lips nervously as her foster mom surveyed her. "Stef?"

"What?" The blonde cop shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for work now, but if you need me please call me..." She frowned and once again studied the girl. "Are you okay, sweets? Is your hand hurting? Maybe we _should_ have gone to the hospital... You know what, I can stay at home, instead, Okay?"

Callie half smiled, half grimaced at Stef's rambling. As nice as it was for someone to care, she'do rather they didn't - not when she didn't deserve it. She had, after all, broken their mirror, caused them all to panic, and was the reason they'd overslept and become late for school or work.

_Stef shouldn't care. It was her own stupid fault. If she hadn't been so pathetic and upset... If she hadn't been so fucking angry..._

Subconsciously, her hands curled into fists at her side, and her eyes hardened. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and met the cop's eyes.

"It's fine, Stef. _I'm_ fine."

"Right." Stef raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Sure."

"I am!" Suddenly furious that Stef... _What? Held a different opinion? Didn't believe her? Knew better? ...Wasn't her Mom?..._ Callie stamped her foot and glared at woman in front of her. "What?! For _fuck's_ sake, I am!"

To her credit, Stef didn't even blink, but instead smirked at the angry teen. "I'm sorry," she told her, "I was on a tea break when the memo saying that being '_fine_' now meant '_acting like a five year old'_ went round." As Callie opened her mouth to retaliate, Stef's eyes narrowed and her mouth became a straight line. "I'd think carefully about what you're going to say next, young lady," she warned, "you're on enough thin ice as it is because of that fight - which you _still_ haven't told Mama or me about -" here, she raised an eyebrow. "- and you know the rules on cursing here; don't do it or you'll get into trouble and get a Mama lecture!"

Callie shrugged, but didn't say anything, and sat down. This, Stef took as a cue to continue speaking. She did so, whilst slowly walking up the stairs and coming to sit next to the moody girl. "Now I know that you're upset - that's okay, especially given the day - and I _know_ that so many things have happened recently, each even _more_ confusing and emotionally draining than the last, but that does not give you the right to talk to me like that!" She sighed, and wrapped an arm around the girl, pulling her into a hug. "You got it?"

Callie nodded slowly, her head bowed down so not to look at the kind-hearted woman next to her. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay, baby," Stef kissed the top of her head and smiled at her. "It's okay."

She picked up Callie's injured hand, gently stroking the bandage they'd put in it earlier. "I think this needs changing."

She felt Callie stiffen slightly, before she relaxed back into her arms. "It's okay, I mean, I've had worse." She shrugged carelessly, and shot Stef a dry smile. "I once broke arm in three different places when my foster dad pushed me down the stairs... _That_ was fun!"

Stef closed her eyes and slowly counted down from ten, trying to reign in her temper. She hated that Callie had been through so much that she was instantly dismissive of any injuries to herself and could talk about past ones as though commenting on the weather. Unfortunately, Callie recognised her anger and mistook it to be directed at her. Her face was wiped of emotions and she put her defensive wall in place, whilst also pushing herself away from Stef. She ran down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

"Callie..." Stef watched her leave, and sucked in a pained breath. She hadn't... It wasn't what she'd meant. She stayed sitting, intending on letting the girl calm down, when a loud crash from downstairs, changed her mind. Racing to the kitchen, she crashed into Lena, who'd open the door, having dropped the others off at their school.

"Stef? What-?" Lena began, only to be cut off immediately.

"Callie...kitchen...I'm an idiot!"

Lena frowned, but followed her wife into _the_ room, and decided not to comment.

They found Callie standing there, staring at the ceramic pieces of the mug that she'd just thrown at the wall opposite. In her hand was a letter. Stef felt her heart stop. _The letter. How could they have forgotten about the letter?!_

"Liars. _Liars_." Callie whispered, and turned to face them, her face eerily blank. "I knew it. I _knew_ it!" She let out a humourless laugh. "I'd say that you're just like the other homes, but you're not. You're _worse_. You let us hope. You _promised_ that you wanted us - both of us - and you said that we wouldn't be split up. _LIARS_!" She scrunched up the letter and tossed it into the floor. "So what?" She snarled, "You adopt Jude and let Robert have me, is that it?! And what about when you get fed up of Jude, huh? When you decide he's too much effort. You already have three other kid, you don't need us. But.. But Jude's adopted, you can't just get rid of him, you _can't_!"

"Callie-"Lena began, but stopped when they doorbell rang. She looked back and forth from the door to her wife and daughter. "Wow, _great_ timing!" She sighed.

"Right, you," she pointed at Stef, "need to explain this whole misunderstanding to our daughter, and you," she turned to Callie, "need to calm down. I'm going to answer the door, I'll be back in a moment and we'll sort out this mess."

Stef nodded and bowed her head, muttering something under her breathe that sounded suspiciously like 'yes, teach'. Lena rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the door, opening it to find the _one_ person who could only make the current situation worse.

"Bill?"


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is kind of definitely short... But hopefully it's okay? Yeah...no.. Okay. Reviewers/favouriters/followers are appreciated... And worshipped. Every day. I will make you a shrine... Or a temple... But not both, that's too much effort :) Seriously though, to my new reviewers,**** thank you, THANK YOOOOOOU for the new reviews. Like, yay! **

**NOTE: So I wrote this chapter, and not only was it ridiculously short, but it stunk. Like seriously. It was rubbish... So I used my four hour car journey to Wales to rewrite it... sort of. I'm not sure if this is better, but hopefully it should be... So please review/follow/fave...please? :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sitting in this random chair, owning nothing... like always...**

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Bill?"

Lena leant against the doorframe, neither inviting her old friend into the house, nor blocking his entrance.

"Bill, what are you doing here?"

The case worker wore a grim expression, his eyes sending her a silent apology.

Lena visibly flinched and she shook her head. "No, no, Bill, you can't!"

Bill sighed, "Lena," he said, "I'm sorry, if it were up to me..." He sighed once more and ran a hand through his receeding hairline.

"But can't you just -"

"No." A sharp voice cut off Lena's plee. Looking past Bill, she noticed a newcomer had arrived, her black one piece suit as crisp and sharp as her tone. "He can't. It's his job." She rose an eyebrow, daring Lena to disagree.

"Elaine." Lena nodded at the woman. "I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again, but it's not." Her usually calm and friendly voice was full of anger and hostility, as she glared daggers at the newcomer.

"Well with all due respect, Ms Foster-Adams, I don't care." Elaine returned the look with equal levels of hatred. "Now if Callie Jacobs could come with us, we can get going." She turned and gestured to the car parked by the pavement, waiting to leave.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Elaine asked incredulously, turning back to face Her.

"I said 'no'." Lena drew herself to her full height, "I'm not giving my daughter to the woman who last time placed her in a house where she was_ locked in her room."_

Elaine glowered at her. "Firstly," she said, "I was not aware that Helen locked the door at the time, and therefore cannot be held responsible for that..._incident. _Secondly, callie Jacobs is _not _your daughter - she's Robert's. And considering that, he should be able to live with his daughter - particularly as he's suitable and approved by the CPA." She shot Lena a sarcastic smile,"Now could you please get Callie Jacobs, I don't want to ask again."

She turned and walked back to her car, waiting for Lena to oblige.

...

No. No. I don't... I'm not going with you." Callie shook her head desperately as the man in front of her stood by the door, leaning slightly against the doorframe as he waited for her. "_Please_."

For his part, Bill tried to look apologetic, but he didn't bother helping her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but until the Judge decides you're to live with the Fosters... There's nothing that I can do about it, and believe me I've _tried_." He shrugged and shot her a small smile. She glared at him.

"Try harder."

She wasn't going to make it easy on him, not when it turned out that she'd been yelling at Stef and Lena for no reason, not when _they _were prepared to fight. She glared at him.

Bill let out a weak chuckle. "Sure, _after_ you've came with me." He put a hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her from the house towards the car, shooting an apologetic look at the two women who stood by the stairs, one of them teary-eyed and the other stone-faced.

"I'll call you when I know more about what's going to happen, but it could be a few days."

_A few days?!_

Callie stiffened and stopped moving. She turned to talk to her social worker, but kept her eyes fixed on her... foster-moms. _ Or not... If Robert gets his way..._

"What about Jude?"

The three adults shared looks of confusion.

"Honey," Lena said gently, "Jude's adopted. He'll stay with us. He'll be fine." Step nodded her agreement. Callie sighed.

"Yeah, I know that." She rolled her eyes, unable to stop the attitude that was leaking into he voice. "I meant saying goodbye. He's a school right now..." She bit her lip as the adults shared a different look. The sort that _only_ ever meant bad news.

"I can say goodbye, right?" Panic began to rise as no one answered her.

"No." She whispered, before raising her voice. "_No_." She stamped her foot, fully aware that she was acting like a baby. "I'm not going. I'm not. I need to see Jude first."

Lena shot a sympathetic look. "Callie-" she began.

"NO!" She was yelling now, angry tears in her eyes, and her face slightly flushed. "You can't make me! You can't!"

Her voice broke at the end and she fell to the ground sobbing.

Stef watched the girl, wanting nothing more than to pull he into a tight hug and never let. She knew what her daughter needed to hear, but she couldn't say it. Because she'd be lying. Robert Quinn's letter made it very clear - if he got custodial rights over Callie she'd _never_ see them again. Not Stef, Lena, Brandon or the Twins. Not even her brother.

_If Robert got his way, Callie might never get the chance to tell her brother goodbye._


	11. Chapter 11

**So I wrote a good chunk... And it didn't save even though I saved it... yay. Which means that this is my rewritten version, it may be as good as the original, better or way worse, I'm not sure yet. Thanks for my latest reviews... though to the Guest who found it 'so stupid', I don't mind criticism so long as it can actually be viewed as constructive and help me to improve it... calling it 'so stupid' doesn't REALLY help as I don't know if you meant that chapter or the entire story... Still, thanks for the reviews, here be the next chapter :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not even half a llama...**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

She sat in silence at the back of the car, not saying anything as she glared moodily at the back of Bill's head, causing the care worker to squirm slightly in the driver's seat. She knew that she was behaving childishly, like a toddler kicking up a fuss because it didn't want to go somewhere, but she couldn't help it. Because that's how she felt - child like, alone, vulnerable and so confused as she only half understood what was happening. She felt like she was ten years old again, being informed of her mother's death and father's arrest. Except that this time it was different. This time she didn't have Jude.

_Jude. _

Truthfully, she wished that he was with her. Because then they'd be the team of two they'd always been, bouncing from one foster home to another, relying only on each other and _no one _else. But that wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever again. Jude had been adopted. She hadn't. It was the way those things tended to work. She wasn't _allowed _to be happy.

A small tear trickled down her cheek, and she wiped it away angrily. It seemed as though all she'd been going recently was crying. She hated that, Callie Jacobs wasn't meant to be weak. Callie Jacobs was meant to be strong, tough. And het there she was _letting _people see her cry, letting people see how truly pathetic she really was. It wasn't fair.

...

"And this is your room." Robert Quinn concluded, walking through the doorways of her new bedroom. "Now I know it isn't exactly the _biggest _one here, but we thought you'd appreciate the size all the same. Sophia's bedroom is the one opposite - though I suppose you already knew that - and mine and Jill's room is just down the hallway, so if you need anything... feel free to ask any of us, or the one of the maids." He smiled and clapped his hands together. She didn't say anything, but slowly walked into the room and sat on the queen sized bed.

"Okaaa-_ay." _He fidgeted slightly, almost awkwardly, "I'm going to go now..."

As she watched him duck out of the room and into the hallway, she almost felt sorry for him. Almost. But then she remembered that he'd taken her from the only place that had truly felt like home in _six _years. She stopped feeling sympathetic.

Sitting on the pale blue bed covers, she stared at the floral wallpaper, trying to ignore the pricking of tears behind her eyes.

It wasn't fair. She'd actually thought that it might go her way, that she might not have to leave. Still, she should have known better.

_Idiot, that's what I've been trying to tell you since the beginning. Honestly, don't you listen?_

She sighed, and allowed a tear to fall. Since when had _anything _ever been fair for _her?_

_..._

"I...I don't understand." Jude looked from one mom to another, "Where's Callie? Why can't I see her?"

Stef bit her lip as Lena knelt down to his height.

"Honey," the curly haired woman said, "Callie's going to be staying with Robert - with the Quinns for a little while, but she'll be back before you know it."

Jude frowned slightly as he searched her face for answers, before shrugging. "It's okay," he told them, "I know that it might take some time. But you'll fix it, right, then Callie can come home?"

Stef smiled softly at the young boy. It was times like this that she could really see the contrast between the siblings. Whereas Jude was refreshingly naïve and eager to trust, Callie spent her life behind barriers, not daring to let anyone in. But she'd let them in, and Stef knew that she couldn't fail her. Not again.

"Of course," She promised, "We'll fix it."

...

Dinner was full of strained conversations and unspoken tension for Callie. Whilst the Quinns pretended that there was nothing usual about her joining them - Robert talking about the next fundraiser a colleague was planning and Sophia happily chirping about some test she did well in - Callie remained unresponsive, pushing a food around her plate with her fork and glaring sullenly at the tablecloth. She didn't like it - didn't _want_ to like it. Not only had they taken her away from thevFosters, but they didn't even gave the decency to at least _act _guilty for doing so.

"You know today's the day that my mom - that _Colleen - _died." She spoke matter of factly, and couldn't help but inwardly gloat at the shocked expression that appeared in all three of the Quinns' faces. Robert even turned slightly pale.

"She's been dead for seven years now, and if my _dad _hadn't been driving she'd probably still be alive. Imagine that, Colleen still alive. It could have been her that you'd taken me from... Or you might never have found out that I existed. I sure wish you hadn't." She glared at the man whose gene pool she shared.

"Callie..."

"What?" She let out a humourless laugh, "it's true! If you hadn't found out about me, I wouldn't have broken my promise to Jude. Worse, you've made me break it on the anniversary of our mom's _death." _

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Forget it. You don't care." She threw her napkin onto her plate as she stood up and, without waiting to be excused, left the room. Robert watched her go. He didn't know what to say.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey so reading the reviews, quite a few people find that the chapters are too short. So I was wondering if you'd rather that I write short chapters but update quicker or put chapters together and make them way longer, but know that it'll take longer to update? (Note that with the latter option it'll mean rewriting the ones so far probably as a separate story and deleting this one). So yeah, please PM/review saying your opinions :)**

**Oh and so I upload only part of this before... But then I changed my mind and edited it, so it's WAY longer... **

**And as always, review / favourite / follow if you like or want to...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. I know, shocker.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The Fosters dinner was the opposite. They all ate in silence, nobody attempting any sort of conversation, fully aware of the possible outcomes of Robert's actions. Callie could leave them forever.

_And I'll never get a chance to apologise to her... _Once the thought had entered Jude's head, he found himself unable to ignore it. Pushing his pasta around his plate absent mindedly, he felt his eyes swell up with tears. Aside from the morning's drama with the mirror, he hadn't spoken to his sister since Sophia's ill-fated voicemail. And now he hated himself for that. Surprising everyone - including himself - Jude pushed his food away angrily and stood up.

Lena frowned, her kind face full of concern. "Jude?" She questioned, "you've barely touched your dinner..."

"I'm not hungry." He saw no point in lying, no point in pretending otherwise, "I miss Callie."

Lena shot him a sympathetic smile, "We all do, honey." She too stood up and wrapped her arms around him, engulfing the boy in a hug. "We all do."

He shook her off of him and moved away, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Adams-Foster clan.

Stef shot Lena a look, warning her to be cautious; he was becoming defensive and almost hostile - just like his sister tended to do when she was scared or anxious.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Lena she needed to worry about

"Hey if you're getting ready for bed, I can come up and help you with any homework...?" Mariana smiled at him, oblivious to his less-than-friendly mood.

Jude glared at her. "_No_." He spat, his voice full of unfamiliar venom, "Why would I? Just because Callie isn't here _doesn't_ mean you can act like her - like your my sister. You're not and you _never_ will be. If I hadn't been adopted none of this would have ever happened. I hate this place and I hate all of you - I just want _Callie!"_

Stef frowned and stood up. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "Just because you're upset does _not_ give you the right to talk to Mariana - or _any_ of us for that matter - like that! Mariana was just trying to help - as sisters do - because, like it or not, she is your _sister._ You're part of the family, just as much as she is and just as much as Callie is. _Nothing_ can changes that."

Jude stood still for a moment, working hard to calm his breathing and controlled his temper. He didn't act like this, not ever. He was always the good child, the one who went the extra mile to please his family and help others. He didn't hurt others. He looked down, shamefaced.

"Sorry." He muttered, "I overreacted."

"Hmmm." Stef made a noncommittal sound, nether agreeing nor disagreeing with what he said. "Well I think an early night would benefit us all."

Jude nodded, not daring to disagree. He began to walk to the door, before stopping and turning back to his adoptive family. "I didn't mean any of it - the hating it here and not liking any of you. You guys are my family, I know that, _honestly_. It's just... Why did she have to go today? Any other day would have been fine - well _at t_he very least better..." He sighed. "And Mariana," here he turned to face his sister, "I _definitely _didn't mean what I said to you. Of course you can help with my homework - you are my sister after all, and that's what siblings do, help each other."

Mariana smiled at him. "Okay, Judicorn, I'll be up in a minute."

He left the room.

Brandon looked down at his food, which was as untouched as everyone else' sat the table, his youngest brother's words echoing in his mind._ Siblings stick together. Siblings stick together... _All he ever wanted was to be a good son and brother to his family. And now he knew exactly what to do...

...

Callie didn't really want to talk to anyone for the rest of the evening. After her outburst at dinner when she informed Robert of her mom's death anniversary, she'd retired to her room, planning on avoiding them until at the very least the next morning, once she'd had a chance to calm down and assess her options. Of course, _that _was asking too much. No sooner had she lain across her bed, that a knock sounded at the door. She made a sound of acknowledgement, not caring if it sounded impolite, nor if it wasn't how she was _meant _to sound.

The door opened timidly, and there stood her half-sister, looking considerably uncomfortable.

"Callie?" She asked, nervously entering the room, "Are you okay?"

Callie rolled her eyes at that, unable to stop herself from doing so, and sat up. "Sure," she replied, sarcasm lacing her words, "I'm just dandy!"

The younger girl sighed and bit her lip, before moving forward and sitting on the edge of the bed, next to her sister. "I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't think, not really. It was selfish of me to rip up those papers and I'm so _so _sorry. I mean, if there was one thing I could change..." She sighed again. "I messed up. It was selfish of me, I know that now, I just... I just wanted what you already had - a _proper _family with parents who actually _love _each other and a sibling - someone to talk to, to confide in. Someone closer than a friend and who actually _cares. _Like you do, when you're with Jude. I wanted you to be my sister like you are with Jude, and I thought that is I got rid of those papers..."

"That I'd live with you and Robert and you'd have your ideal family? Or that I'd just forget about my _brother _and live happily ever after with _you_?!" Callie almost laughed at the girl's naïve nature. _Almost. _But she couldn't, because she felt sympathetic for her. Though she knew that she'd never do what Sophia had done, she knew that she couldn't blame the girl - it was pretty obvious that the Quinn mansion was a lonely place to live, and that despite being completely spoilt, Sophia had never really gotten the attention or care that she desired.

"Oh. Sophia!" Now it was the older sister's turn to sigh. "That was never going to happen, you must have known that! I care about, I really do, but our relationship will never be like mine and Jude's - he and I have been through so much together - but we could have still been sisters, and still been friends."

"Could have?" Sophia questioned, her bottom lip trembling slightly, "Does that mean I've ruined it, forever?"

Callie bit her lip, considering the question. She didn't want to upset the girl, but she also didn't want to lie to her. Finally, she shrugged. "I don't know." She answered honestly, "I just... don't know!"

Sophia's eyes filled with tears, and the corners of her mouth trembled as she held back a sob.

"Oh." She said, and - without another word - turned and fled from the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I tried to make this chapter extra long, but it ended up being one of the SHORTEST ones yet -.- **

**This chapter took longer to update than it should have... But I was kinda in the middle of exams at school and just... Stuff. Sorry? Still, enough with the excuses, here's the next chapter! Oh! And thank you thank you THAAAANK YOOOOUU to all the new reviews, followers and favourite-rs :D really, thanks. So yeah, onwards and whatnot...**

**DISCLAIMER: me owning ANY part of the Fosters is a fantasy/adream that'll NEVER happen... *sigh***

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

She didn't bother telling them that she was suspended, not when the evening before at dinner, nor at breakfast the next day, nor as she got into Robert's car and _alnicer _ him to drive her to Anchor Beach. Instead, she remained silent, not wanting to talk to any of them. Not after her outburst the day before. She couldn't believe that she'd told them, she'd _never _mentioned her mom's _death _anniversary to _anyone _else but Jude voluntarily before - the only way that Stef and Lena had found out was because of the mirror-smashing fiasco. But since telling the Quinns, she just felt..._numb. _It was like all the emotion she usually held inside of her had just... ebbed away, like she could no longer be _bothered _with being mad at them. After all, what was the point? They were the adults and the adults were always the ones in charge, the ones who pretended that their actions were solely beneficial to her, even when it was clear that they were selfish gestures only for them. And Callie couldn't be bothered to care about that fact any more.

She stood by the curb, just outside of Anchor Beach, and watched as Robert drove away, his car turning a corner and disappearing from her line of sight. She knew that he was only doing what he thought was best, but that was the problem - it was what _he _thought, not anybody else. So she didn't feel guilty, not in the slightest, about manipulating him into dropping her off here, and she didn't need to. After all, _he _was the one who'd forced her to leave her home, _he _was the one who made her leave Jude - forcing her to break her promise to him - and _he _was the one who acted as though he was absolutely in the right by taking her away, all the while sounding as though he thought that he and his family were god damn matyrs doing so. He _deserved _to be lied to, he _deserved _to be _deceived. _

Anger washed through her body and she clenched her fists tightly, barely registering the pain as her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands, nor the sharp sting of her left hand were her knuckles were still bruised and painful from the other day. She didn't just hate him, she _loathed_ him.

He was worse than all the crappy foster parents she'd had, worse than all the methods of punishments that she'd endured, maybe even worse than _Liam_.

Callie's breath hitched as she thought _that _name entered her mind. _No_, she decided, _not worse - as bad as. _Both Liam and her father had tricked her into trusting them, had fed her mouthful after mouthful of lies, before showing their true selfs. And both had thought that what they'd done was perfectly reasonable and well within their right.

A feeling of nausea overcame her as she felt bile rising in throat. Falling to her knees, she heaved, throwing up , her body shaking violently and her vision shrinking as black dots appeared. Half-walking, half-crawling, she made her way further down the pavement, before sitting on the edge of the curb and hugging her legs, slowly rocking forwards and backwards as she attempted to calm herself down.

"Callie?" A familiar voice asked anxiously, and she looked up. Jude stood a couple of feet away, concern etched on his face as he observed her behaviour. "Callie, are you okay?"

She drew in a shaky breathe, and smiled at her brother. "Really? You actually asked that?" She rolled her eyes. Standing up, Callie dusted the dirt off of her jeans, and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine, Bud," she reassured him, "really, no biggie I just... got upset."

Jude raised an eyebrow but didn't argue with her, which was a relief. The two of them stood side by side for a moment, not speaking.

"Callie, I'm-"

"Jude, I-?"

Simultaneously they both went to talk, and instantly, they both fell silent again, waiting for the other to continue. Looking at each other, they shared a smile.

"Jude, I am so _so_ sorry. I didn't know that they'd do this, I mean, not right away. I didn't mean to break my promise to you, honestly, I _swear_. Please, Jude, I know that you don't believe me about that _stupid_ voicemail Sophia-"

Jude put a hand on her arm, a gesture that both comforted and silenced her. Wiping away her newly shed tears, she offered him a watery smile. "I really am sorry bud, I didn't _want_ to leave you."

"I know." He nodded his head, a more confident version of her smile on his face. "You wouldn't do that, not purposely. And _I'm_ sorry about not believing you about that message - I should have known better. I... I miss you, Callie, I already miss you so much and it's only been one night. What's going to happen?"

Callie sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. " I don't know, Bud, I don't know. We'll figure something out." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him to the entrance of the building. "Now school!" She gave him a gentle push, a small smile on her lips, "I'm _pretty_ sure that the tardy bell went like five minutes ago, so vamoose or I'll have to tell Stef and Lena!"

Jude laughed at that, and made his way to the doors, pausing for one more look at his sister, before entering the building and leaving her alone. Callie fell back to the floor and wept.

...


End file.
